Humming Road
Humming Road (ハミングロード) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 single. The song is performed by Yukiho Hagiwara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by ZAQ and composed as well as arranged by KanadeYUK. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #IMPRESSION→LOCOMOTION! #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Roco Handa～" #Koigokoro Masquerade (恋心マスカレード) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Chizuru Nikaido～" #Humming Road (ハミングロード) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Yukiho Hagiwara～" #Decoration Dream~in'♪ (デコレーション・ドリ～ミンッ♪) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Momoko Suou～" #Kokoro ga Kaeru Basho (ココロがかえる場所) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater After Closing" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kisetsu ga kao o dashiteru Nebou shita taiyou hokorobu egao Futo kangaeta Anata no kao ni yoku niteru Kyou wa yakusoku ga attan da Shinpin no PANPUSU oroshite miyou Mune ga takanaru Yotei yori hayaku dekakeyou Aa niji da yo Sakki made ame datta Saa utau yo Oozora wa OOKESUTORA Harukaze no RIZUMU Fumen mo nai hanauta SHAFFURU Utsuriyuku iro ni Anata o omoi kotori to HAMINGU Chotto yorimichi o shite ikou kana Niji no ko o oikakete "Ii tenki da" to anata wa iu "Hontou da ne" to watashi wa kaesu Mou ureshii kokoro ga chikaku ni arun da ne Sonna kioku michisugara omou Sakura no hana hoo o terashite iku yo Harukaze no TAKUTO Jiyuu ni mau hikari EFEKUTO Itsumo doori no sora shiawase tsurete Anata made mousugu Harukaze no MERODI Odoru konoha yureru SAUNDO Kyou mo mata aeru Anata o omoi kotori to HAMINGU Kitto soko no kaku o magareba sugu Yawarakai koe ga matteru |-| Kanji= 季節が顔を出してる 寝坊した太陽　綻ぶ笑顔 ふと　考えた あなたの顔　によく似てる 今日は約束があったんだ 新品のパンプス　下ろしてみよう 胸が高鳴る 予定より早く　出掛けよう ああ　虹だよ さっきまで　雨だった さあ　歌うよ 大空はオーケストラ 春風のリズム 譜面もない　鼻歌シャッフル 移り行く色に あなたを想い　小鳥とハミング ちょっと寄り道をしていこうかな 虹の弧を追いかけて 「いい天気だ」とあなたは言う 「本当だね」とわたしは返す もう嬉しい　心が近くにあるんだね そんな記憶　道すがら思う 桜の花　頬を照らしていくよ 春風のタクト 自由に舞う　光エフェクト いつもどおりの空　幸せ連れて あなたまでもうすぐ 春風のメロディ 踊る木の葉　揺れるサウンド 今日もまた会える あなたを想い　小鳥とハミング きっとそこの角を曲がればすぐ 柔らかい声が待ってる |-| English= The season is showing its face The sleeping sun is smiling widely I thought about it for a bit And I decided it looked a lot like you I have a promise to uphold today I tried on my brand-new pumps for the first time, and my heart is beating fast I set out a bit earlier than I planned Ah, there's a rainbow It was raining earlier Now, let's sing The big sky is an orchestra With the spring wind's rhythm and humming an unwritten song that shuffles with changing colors Thinking of you, I hum with the little birds I think I might take a bit of a detour to chase after the rainbow "It's nice out", you said "It really is", I replied Our already-happy hearts are close, aren't they Those memories come to me as I walk down this path With the cherry blossoms shining on my cheeks, I'll go The spring wind's baton and the freely dancing light's effect That everyday sky carries my happiness I'm almost to you The spring wind's melody and the dancing leaves' sound We're meeting again today Thinking of you, I hum with the little birds Just one more corner, and I'm there Your tender voice is waiting Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 12 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara)